Cyan Midnight
by YamimoriYagami
Summary: 100 Prompts Challenge - Vanitas x Seifer/VaniSei . Contains Yaoi, slash, Rape, noncon, dubcon...lots of smut to ensue. Rated M for sexual content, language, and other disturbing content. Reviews and critique greatly appreciated.
1. The Crash

A/N

I've been wanting to do a prompt challenge for a while, so here it is! A 100 prompt challenge~

x

Vanitas x Seifer not many people ship it but I love it.  
Please review! I would deeply appreciate it!

x x x x

No. 1

Crash

x x x x

Seifer had been warned at the airport that going on a trip to see Squall was a bad idea.  
Fuu summed it up perfectly. "Crash."  
And that was just what had happened.

Despite how comfortable first class was with the heated leather seats and soda dispensers, the plane was still a moving machie that could be brought down easily by the forces of nature.  
The dirty blonde seemed to forget that fact.  
He was more determined to visit his rival and catch up on things they hadn't seen each other since the lion moved for his university.  
Seifer sat back in his seat, adjusting his beanie over his his eyes to take a nap.  
I bet that chicken wuss hasn't changed a bit, he thought to himself. No more than Hayner had.

Then it happened in a matter of maybe ten seconds.  
An announcement over the intercom alerted passengers not to panick, and that the plane was going to attempt an emergency landing.  
The plan began turbulating.  
And the passsengers began to panick.  
Stupid people, the cyan eyed boy thought to himself.

They were clawing at each other, screaming, flailing-and he could only watch.  
Then gravity had him immobilized as the plane spiraled downward.

When he awoke, the weight of something heavy had he pinned to what felt like the ground.  
The grass was tickling his ears as he moved his head.  
"What..." He grumbled, attempting to move the heavy object off himself.  
Everything was black.  
His left warm was immobilized; he forcefully shoved off a row of those fine leather seats off his body.

His eyes widened at what he saw.

Dangled bodies and remnants of the plan lay scattred all around him in the montainous deadland.  
The forest was thick and the canopy shielded the sight from the sky-and any potential help.  
The passengers that had been scattering around like mice fighting over cheese were now no more than broken ragdolls.

"Is anybody The teen paused to feel a pain surge up his chest, then cough up a small splotch of blood onto ground.

"One survivor?" A cocky voice interrupted his hacking.

Seifer looked up to see a boy with sily, spikey black hair and golden eyes grinning down at him.  
Not a scratch was on this guy-had he really been on the same plane?  
He was wearing the uniform of a flight attendent, the khaki not stained or torn and perfectly crisp.

"Who are you?" Seifer's voice quickly a spot of spunk back into it.

"Name's Vanitas. The engineer that caused this hunk of chunk to crash." He tipped his hat.  
"What?"  
"Yeah. My master has ordered me to make sure all the passengers die. Heartless live in this forest, and they'll come out tonight to devour all of you."  
Vanitas cleared his throat. "Your name?"

"Seifer Almasy." He already didn't like this kid. He sat up.

Vanitas kneeled next to him. "You're handsome."  
He placed a gloved hand onto his cheek. "I think I'd like to have you." He grinned, showing sharp canine teeth.  
Seifer slapped the hand away. "Don't fuck with me!" he growled.  
"Big words for someone as injured as you are." He began to run his hands along Seifer's exposed midriff.  
Seifer began to emitt a growling sound, earning him having crotch grabbed roughly.  
Though, somehow, it was arousing and his member grew visibly stiff.

"Like this?" Vanitas was stroking the cock through the pants fabric.  
Seifer bit down on his lip and looked away. "I'll kick your ass."  
"And I'll fuck yours."

The black haired teen unzipped the other's pants, freeing the erection. "You're pretty well endowed."  
Seifer smirked. "Of course I am."  
Vantias chuckled and leaned down, licking the head of the cock, swirling his tongue around it, dipping it into slit.

The blonde gasped, arching his back. "Damn you..."  
His newfound lover, or rather, fuckbuddy, just shrugged in indifference.  
Vanitas then sat up, holding the hardened organ in his hand and sliding his hand up and down, jerking him off. "You like this, don't you?"  
"I can't help how my body is reacting..." He looked away, embarrased, his cheeks tinted red.

Vanitas continued jerking the boy off, his hand wrapped tightly around his cock, licking his lips, feeling his own erection starting to stand up.  
"Cum for me, Almasy."

"I'm getting close..."  
"Good." He had a certain cut to his voice.

In a matter of seconds, Seifer's abdomen covered with his own semen.  
The white substance was noticable on his sun kissed skin, and he felt embarrassed.

Vanitas then stood up, licking a few drops off his hand. "That was delicious, Almasy." He put his hands in his pockets and began to walk away.

"Hey! Where the hell do you think you're going?"

Vanitas turned around, cold, golden eyes staring at him. "Oh don't worry. I'll be back for what's left of you. For your Nobody, at least.  
Then your ass is mine. Unless you want to beg me to cum inside of you now? Because that's what I'm going to do to you. I made you feel good, so it's only fair, right? I enjoy cumming inside of good looking people. Marking my territory almost."  
He chuckled darkly.

Seifer looked down, embarrassed. His arm still ached, though now he couldn't feel it.  
"..."

Vantias licked his lips. "Stay here. I'm going to go get you some bandages, then you're coming with me."

End? 


	2. The Vampire of Twilight Town

A/N

And here's number two!  
After getting some really horrific news in my personal life, I think that KH has managed to help me cope~

x

Vanitas x Seifer - please review, as it encourages me and I'm always up for some critique.

x x x x

No. 2

Prompt: Dim

The Vampire of Twilight Town

x x x x

A vampire cannot tolerate much sunlight-only a small ray through the cracks of their coffin, if anything It made Vantias a very grumpy vampire when he awoke to find a speck of light giving him a kiss on the cheek.  
He opened a golden eye to see that his coffin's outside latch had been undone.  
This had happened every night since he'd moved to Twilight Town upon finding an abandoned manor there.  
At first he wondered if he maybe was just forgetting to lock himself in securily, but five nights in a row?  
Besides, the oakwood sepulchur was brand new and couldn't be unlocking on it's own.  
No way.  
"Some damned brat," Vanitas grumbled, securig the inside latch.

"I think it's safe to say this is one of the wonders of Twilight Town!" Hayner seemed overly excited as he and his friends gazed upon the old manor.

"C'mon, Hayner, there's nothign in there. We explored it last summer, remember?" Olette seemed doubtful. "We have homework to do."

Pence nodded. "Yeah, we gotta stop procrastinating."

Hayner shook his head. "No, guys, I'm serious this time! Seifer told there's a vampire living in there!"

"That's right, blondie." The disciplinary committee approached them. "I'm going to slay it."

"Yeah! Seifer's a first class vampire hunter, y'know!" Rai raised his fist in the air, although his leader had no such certification.  
Fuu simply nodded.

Olette frowned. "Seifer, that's dangerous, even for you."  
"Yeah, don't hog all the fame for yourself!" Hayner crossed his arms.  
Seifer glared at the camo wearing teen. "I found it."

Though no one dared to ask the sun kissed teen what he was doing in the manor or how he came across said vampire, the truth was that Seifer made occasional visits to the mansion once every few nights to sleep on the comfortable couch in the living-the only piece of furniture that wasn't dusty.

It beat spending the night at the orphanage.  
The truth was that Seifer hated it there.  
The children were given only a bed and flimy table.  
He wanted a better life, somewhere out of there.  
He didn't want to be like the scrawny, needy, whiny children he was forced to reside with.  
That was why he worked out on his own, doing crunches and sit ups to build muscle.  
So he'd be stronger.

I'll be damned if I'm going to let some vampire take over the only comfortable place I have to sleep, he thought to himself.

"I'm going in there myself, blondie, and that's final." Seifer held a stake carved from a struggle bat. "Rai, Fuu, guard the gate."

The sun was setting, and night was quickly approaching so Seifer decided that if he was going to go through with this, he'd have to make it quick.  
He entered the large doors, shutting them behind him.  
He made his way up the spiral staircase, the same way he'd travelled many times, and into the attic.  
Here there was little light at this time, with the sun already set over the hill.

There was the coffin, carved with the mark of Unversed and some sort of ancient script.

Seifer took a deep breathe, stepping as lightly as he could. He unlatched the bolt and slowly lifted the heavy lid.  
He held the stake tightly, palms sweating.

He gazed inside of the coffin, which was laced with velveteen.  
His eyes were now adjusted to the dark and he let out a small gasp at what he saw.

"Looking for me?"  
In a matter of seconds, the vampire was holding Seifer by the neck, lifting him off the ground, fangs shining in the faint red light that was muffled through the thick curtain on the window.

Seifer glared at the demon, aiming to kick him. "Let me go!"

"And why in the fuck should I let you go? You're here to kill me! All I wanted was to sleep in peace!" Vanitas hissed.

The teen got a good look at the immortal being. His eyes were a beautiful golen color, and he found himself getting lost in them.  
He wore a dark purple cape, an emblem around his neck in the same shape as the Unversed mark.  
He took the stake out of Seifer's hand and crushed it in a single squeeze.

"Let me go! Damn you!" Seifer could barely choke the words out.  
With a simple nod of his head, Vanitas slammed and locked the door-the only way out-and dropped the boy.

Seifer coughed. This being was much stronger than he ever could have imagined.  
"Look, I'm sorry, but this is my turf!" He was still cocking the same arrogant attitude as ever. "I'm not too happy where I'm supposed to sleep, so I come here."

Vanitas listened, observing this human boy that'd so bravely and rashly charged into his domain.  
He was quiet built-he wasn't a pushover among his own kind, that was for sure.  
His cyan eyes emitted determination.  
And he liked it.

"Alright, kid, I hear ya out. I'll let you go, but you gotta let me feed off of you." He was very casual in saying this.

Seifer's eyes widened. "What?"

"That's right. Just stick your neck out for me and I'll have my nightly meal."  
Of course, Vantias had other plans for him.  
He liked this kid, and for a long time had felt the loneliness that came with eternity.  
He needed a fledgling.  
Throughout the years, he'd ran into other vampires, but never actually lived with any of them.  
They were all too arrogant, too stiffened with age.  
But this boy was fresh.

As for Seifer, he didn't trust the vampire, but felt he had no choice. He reluctantly moved his head to the left as the vampire stepped closer to him, wrapping one strong arm around his waist.  
His fingers traced the tanned skin that contrasts his own so much.  
"Seifer...right? You're a beautiful human." He whispered seductively, grazing his thorny fangs along the skin.

Wincing, the blonde teen felt his body jerk when the sharpness penetrated his skin.  
It was burning, cutting sensation.  
Vanitas held his prey into place firmly, drinking from his host in a painfully slow manner, his tongue dancing over the soft flesh.  
The vampire let out a quiet moan.  
This blood was sweet and warm, and it filled his body with each gulp.

He hungrily continued for several minutes.

Seifer felt his body going stiff, his heart racing, then slowing.  
He began feeling sick to his stomach, as if he could vomit any second.  
The blood loss was beginning to be too much.  
"H-Hey...stop..." He managed to slur, weakly grabbing for the monster.  
"Not yet." Vanitas whispered, closing his golden eyes in the ecstasy.  
He took one last drink and pulled away, wiping a stream of blood off the side of his mouth.

Seifer now felt his blood dripping from the bite wound, but the stinging didn't hurt so much as the room was spinning.  
What the hell had this freak done to him?

Vanitas chuckled darkly, holding the boy in his arms bridal style.  
He placed him in the coffin, despite Seifer's attempts to break out of his grasp.  
He couldn't speak now, the blood loss was too much and less and less oxygen was getting to his brain.

In a swift motion, Vanitas placed his wrist over his fangs and cut a gash in his vein.  
"Drink this."  
He placed theh dripping blood to Seifer's lips.  
The boy tried to pull away, but the vampire held his head firmly in place and watched as his own crimson glistened as it fell onto his tonque.

Seifer was dying.  
He knew he was dying.

I'm not ready to die, he thought to himself. There was so much he wanted to accomplish, and his possee-he couldn't leave the Disciplinary Committee behind.  
Though not in his right state of thinking, Seifer knew that this might be the only way he could live.  
But life as a blood sucker?  
His was too fuzzy to comprehend anything else, and he swallowed the iron flavored liquid that was being forced into his mouth.

"That's right. Keep drinking."

And Seifer continued, sucking from the porcelein skin.  
The more he drank, the more alive he felt.  
His body still felt drained, tired, weak-but he realized that death had been kept at bay.

Vanitas grinned to himself.  
He now had an ally, a companion, a lover-Seifer would be all he had been looking for throughout the centuries.

"Enough." Vanitas removed his fledgling's beanie and ran his fingers through the sandy blonde hair.

Seifer's lips moved in a desperate attempt to say something, but didn't make a sound.  
He wondered about Rai and Fuu.  
Were they still at the gate?

Vanitas was now staring at his reflection in the mirror, making sure he looked as dashing as ever. "I have to go out for a bit. I'll teach you when I arrive back."  
He gave Seifer a grin. "We'll be sharing that coffin tonight, by the way."

He knew he'd run into Seifer's little friends at the gate, but he'd make sure they weren't harmed.  
He'd shoo them away, tell them Seifer was in trouble for trespassing or something.

Seifer's cyan eyes were half closed now as he felt sleep embracing him.  
Vanitas gave him a quick kiss on the lips, his tongue running over the soft skin for any remaining traces of blood, then shut the coffin.

"Good night, my fledgling."

The last thing Seifer saw in the eyes of a mortal was the dim light of the moon, shining through a tear in the curtain. 


	3. Alpha Dominated

A/N

Sorry this one is kind of short.  
I'd forgotten about Nanowrimo camp this month :|

x

Vanitas x Seifer Reviews earn you a free cookie

x x x x

No. 3

Prompt: Futile

Alpha = Dominated

x x x x

Seifer found himself stuck between clinging onto his pride as a nalpha amonsgst his peers and craving to be held by his dark, dominating lover.  
He didn't know a lot about Vanitas, just that the black haired teen had arrived at Twilight Town High exactly one month ago.  
He was perhaps the only student whose arrogance rivaled Seifer's, only he was much less vocal about his abilities.

He kept to himself, arms crossed, sitting in the back of every class and alone at lunch.  
It wasn't until one day, out of the blue, that smug look in his shining yellow eyes finally ticked off Seifer until to challenge him to a struggle battle.  
Then he learned of his true ability.

The head of the disciplinary committee lost in a matter of minutes in front of the entire school.  
Never had he felt so humiliated. Not since tying with Roxas a year ago.  
Words couldn't describe his hatred for this new punk.

Vanitas was waiting for him in the sandlot after school that day, arms crossed, that smug smile still stretche across his lips.  
"Where's your little posse?"  
"Don't fuck with me." But Seifer found his eyes staring at the boy he hated so much.

"You're tough, Almasy." Vanitas stepped towards him, right in his face. "I like that."

Before he could respond, Seifer found the lips he'd been staring at against his.  
The other's boy grip on his was firm, holding him by his waist.

And then he knew resistance was futile.

After that day, Seifer began seeing more and more of Vanitas.  
Despite the fact that he'd never been into men, he found himself unable to resist Vanitas's advances onto him.  
First it was a kiss in the locker room when the rest of the boys had left after gym, then it was a makeout session in the lunchroom, in front of all their peers.  
The girls were stuck between gasping in awe and squealing in delight.  
The boys would yell, "gayyyy!"  
Each that did, however, got a fork to the face courtesy of the struggle star.

"What the hell are you doing!" Seifer hissed, his light eyes glaring.  
"Making everyone know you're mine, Almasy. Mine and no one else's."

And Seifer knew that he was right, though he wondered what the future held for the two.  
He wondered if maybe Vanitas was just fucking with him.  
Somehow, he'd allowed himself to be dominated by another male.  
He'd allowed himself to be conquered.

But a part of him loved it. 


	4. Don't Ever Disappear

A/N

This was kind of hard to write for personal reasons, considering incarceration...

Also, review...please? *offers cake*

x

Vanitas x Seifer

x x x x

No. 3

Prompt: Erratic

Don't Ever Disappear

x x x x

It was an unspoken agreement among the two that they loved each other.  
It wasn't in the gigglyl way a girl loves her boyfriend, but in a silent and respected way that was nonethless endearing.  
It was a love that was deeper than just the physical aspect-though the sex was frequent, amazing, and never got old.  
The boys were there for each other in any moment of weakness to pick the other up and tell them to grow a pair.

But Seifer was taken by surprise when he received a phone call early one Saturday morning detailing him that Vanitas had been detained in a mental facility.

"Why am I just being told this?" Seifer sat up in his bed, his hand running through his dirty blonde hair.  
He was pissed.  
"He only just now began to speak," the cold voice of a nuse on the other end replied, sounding a bit bored. "He's been here for three days."

It was three days ago that Vanitas had left to go to Destiny Islands.  
"Business to take care of" he had said.  
Nothing unusual.  
Vanitas had been his normal, cocky, arrogant self.

"I'll be there tonight," Seifer told the woman.

Something didn't feel right, and for the first time he found himself worrying about his boyfriend.

x x x

The Hopeful Health Hospital was lined with yellow daises on the outside and paintings of the sun on the inside.  
The only thing more sickening was the smell of alchohalic cleaner that lingered everywhere in the facility.

"Here's right this way."  
The nurse led Seifer down a maze of corridors, until they reach the padded room where Vanitas lay in a straight jacket, constricted.  
If not for the situation, Seifer might have found the sight arousing.

He was erractic, shaking, his face tear stricken.  
Seifer was horrified at the sight-he never could have imagined his normally tough, dominating Vanitas in a position like this.

He ran to him. "Vanitas!" He helped him up, hands on his shoulders.  
"S-Seifer...I have to get off this island. This boy-I went near him and I started to disappear! I know it's sounds crazy but it's true, damn it!"

While most sane people would have found his statements mad and completely untrue, Seifer knew that he was telling the truth.  
Strange things could happen in the world.  
And he'd had his fair share of simliar experiences.

Any time he stepped foot in Traverse Town, his head was flooded with images of a beautiful garden.  
He didn't know where it was or his relation to it, but he could see it all so vividly.  
The garden was also a school with classrooms and students roaming the premises.  
And Leon was there, too.  
In fact, it was when Leon was extremely close that these visions grew worse.

"I believe you. C'mon, we're getting you out of here." He began unlatching the straight jacket.  
The nurse gasped, stepping forward. "He hasn't been discharged yet!"  
He didn't stop. "Then discharge him."

"I-I'll be right back...d-don't go anywhere!" The nurse dashed out.

Vanitas was finally free of the contraints.  
He almost looked fragile, laying against the padded wall, starved, burn marks from the jacket covering his body.  
He was wearing the same black shirt with the Gengar logo on it and the same khaki sorts as the day he left for the items.

Seifer helped him up, slinging the other's arm around his shoulder. "Can you walk?"

"I-I think so." Vanitas was sounding more like his old self now.  
They began making their way down the halls, the blond trying to remember the route he'd came from.  
He didn't want to give those damned doctors time to catch them.  
Besides, he figured that Vanitas hadn't told them his real name.  
So there was no real way of them being found out once they were off the island.

"I hate this place. Too many sunshine paintings," Seifer mumbled.  
He saw an emergency exit and took it.

"Thanks, Seifer."  
Vanitas had never called him by his first name before.  
Nor had he never thanked him for anything, but for the first time since he could remember he had feared for his life.  
He already despised doctors and shots, and he'd had more sedatives in the past 72 hours than he had his entire life.

They arrived outside.  
Luckily the hospital was only about a mile from the docks as the island wasn't excptionally large.  
Seifer just hoped that they wouldn't run into this boy that caused his dear Vanitas to start disappearing.

"It's no problem. It's what we do, right?"  
"Yeah. I guess so."

They sat on the docks.  
"A ship is coming, right?" Vanitas yawned, stretching his arms out. He still felt a bit quezy from the meds, and Seifer noticed little holes in his arms where he'd been shot.

"Yeah. I made sure to catch the schedule. Plus...they don't even have police here, do they?"  
He wouldn't have left the god forsaken place without him.

"I don't know what I would do without you," he added, feeling his cheeks heat up at the confession.  
Vanitas grinned. "You'd die of sex depravation."

"Would not."  
"Would too."  
"Just shut up and kiss me!"

So he did, their lips and hearts connecting in a single touch. 


	5. A Complicated Equation

A/N

My apologies for the delay, guys!  
I've had a lot of stuff going on in my personal life, mostly involving my pedo ex. Woot woot.  
I'm throwing my OC in here because I haven't gotten any reviews yet, so I might as well do whatever /I/ want with this story.

She probably won't be in many later chapters, though.

Please review...it encourages me ;~;

x

Vanitas x Seifer x OC

x x x x

No. 5

Prompt: Loved

A Complicated Equation

x x x x

"So, how many girls have you been with?"  
"What? A few. How about you?"  
"Actually, I've only been with guys. Girls are too whiny, which makes me want to snap their little spines in half."

This was just another normal conversation between Vanitas and Seifer at lunchtime in Twilight High.

"Kink." Fuu commented, monotone as always.  
"Yeah! Seifer's never had trouble picking up the ladies, you know!" Rai pat his leader on the back.

Vantias scoffed, takinga bite of the school cafeteria's chicken strips.  
He leaned back in his chair; he'd never taken too much of an interest in women. He found them too be complicated.  
Guys were more fun to dominate.

"I wonder if you'd like it if you did hook up with a girl, though," Seifer wondered aloud, cyan eyes cast downward.

"No way. I don't want to add a girl to our relationship." The black haired boy enjoyed Seifer and Seifer only. He enjoyed having a male under him, panting, breathing heavily, begging to be taken to euphoria.

Before he and Vanitas were together, though, Seifer very much partook in his fair share of nights with girls.  
He had never thought he'd enjoy being dominated by another male, after all he had always been so happy with calling the shots.

"Look, if you want a little fuck doll, fine, but keep me out of it." Vanitas sighed, standing to dump his tray in a nearby trash can.  
Seifer smirked. "Is that you giving me permission?"  
"Sure. But no other guys." His boyfriend kissed him on the cheek. "And nothing serious. I don't want things complicated."  
The blond grinned. "Of course not."

~x~x~x~x~

It had been months since Seifer had been with a girl, and as someone who had the pick of the litter, he decided the would aim for top grade quality.  
He wanted to hook up with a girl that wasn't a skank, but wasn't an angel, either.

As he made his way to literature class, he scanned the room for possible canditates.  
There was Hecxy,a girl who had given him a heart full of white chocolates on Valentines Day and asked him out.  
He had said no, of course, as he wasn't looking for commitment at the time.  
But he remembered that she was the only girl who opted for white chocolate-perhaps because it was the flavor she personally preferred.

She was different from other girls in other ways, too.  
Her skin was porcelein, her eyes greyblue, and her long dark curls almost seemed to bounce sometimes. Not that he ever paid attention to anything on her that bounced other than her D cups.  
Despite the fact she was a year older than him, she looked two years younger with her childish face.  
She never spoke to anyone outside of a trust circle of friends-a circle in which Seifer was privledged to be included in.

As he stared at Hecxy, sitting in the back of the corner of the room, her nose stuck in the textbook, he decided he'd aim for her.

He scribbled down a note, asking her to meet him after school at the gate, then tossed it across the room.  
It hit her on the head, but she unwravelled the message and gave him a nod.

Seifer licked his lips in anticipation.  
Surely she wouldn't say no to his proposal.  
After all, she liked him, she MUST want him.  
All the girls did.

He was Seifer fucking Almasy-muscular, blond, perfect smile, perfect abs-perfect everything.  
It'd be a crime to tell him no to anything.

~x~x~x~x~

"What do you mean 'no'?" Seifer growled, his arms crossed, back against the school gate.

"I mean, I'm not a slut, Seifer." Hecxy looked up at the taller voice.

Damn, she's so much smaller than me, he thought to himself, catching his eyes wandering down her blue shirt.

Her soft voice sounded hurt. "I want love, not just sex...even though...sex is nice, I just...I'm wanting commitment."

"I would totally date you, Hecx, honest. But Vanitas tells me I can only have a fucktoy."

She pouted. "Well, what if I dated both of you?"

"That's not gonna fly with him." Seifer facepalmed.  
Damn. Just damn.  
He wanted to have sex with a girl. This girl.  
But her standards were making it so undoable-he could see now why Vanitas didn't deal with this.

"Okay, look. Come have sex with me, and you can tell everyone we're dating. And in the meantime, I'll talk to Vanitas, try to convince him, but you may have to do some of that yourself, if you get my drift."

He had no idea what he was saying.  
He didn't know that he could ever persuade his dark lover-in fact, he was sure that he couldn't.  
But at this point, he was so damned horny, so looking forward to fucking, that he would make up anything to get this girl into his bed.

Hecxy thought a moment, biting her lip. "Alright..." she said reluctantly, then gave him a tight hug. She couldn't help but smile.  
After all, she'd liked him for a long time.

Seifer hugged back, wondering if she could feel his hard on. "That's my girl."

~x~x~x~x~

Vanitas plopped onto the couch when he arrived home, yawning from an exhausting day at school.  
He had a test in two of his four classes, and he didn't appreciate it one bit.

"Hey, Sora, what's for dinner?" He called to his twin, who was busy looking through bowls in the kitchen.  
He often relied on his younger twin for the more feminine duties around the house.  
Their parents had been dead for over a year now, so the two boys were left with a small fortune, the house, and each other.

The brunette huffed as he jumped down from the counter. He couldn't find the bowl he was searching for. "I'm going out to dinner with Namine tonight. I thought you'd be with your boyfriend? I'll bake a cake later if I can find that one bowl..."

Vanitas frowned. "Seify decided he was gonna go get himself a fucktoy for tonight." He yawned, stretching. "Sex every night can be exhausting sometimes, anyway."  
There was a hint of arrogance in his voice.  
He knew his little brother never got any-he was too much of a coward to take what he wanted.

"A..." Sora didn't prefer to say such profane words. "I hope that you don't regret that."

Vanitas sneered.  
No one would ever be better than him for Seifer.  
That much he was sure of.

~x~x~x~x~

"How is it gonna fit?"  
"Oh, it'll fit."

Hecxy lay on Seifer's bed, naked, her breasts covered in bitemarks, her nipples stiffened at the cool air on her bare skin.  
Seifer had her legs spread, holding his massive erection, stroking it, readying it for entrance into what he was sure was one tight spot.

His toned body was broken out into a sweat, his blonde hair dischevelled from where she'd ran her fingers through it who knows how many times.  
His body was perfect, and did he know how to use it.  
The tip of his cock was dripping with precum, and if he weren't in such a hurry to shove it inside of her, he'd demand she lick every last drop off him with that soft little tongue of hers that he'd been feeling in his own mouth the past twenty minutes.

The girl tensed as he rubbed himself against her.  
"I'm putting it in."

"O-Okay..."

She felt him entering her, her tight walls stretching at his length.  
She was squeezing every inch of him.

Seifer lost it.  
"Fuck!"  
In a single motion, he slammed his hips forward, shoving his entire member into her, assaulting her cervix.

She shrieked into her hand, not wanting to make much noise.

He began rolling his hips, fucking her as hard as he could.  
She tried to contain her voice, whimpering, moaning.

"Oh fuck..."  
Seifer was seeing stars now.  
He'd forgotten just how much he loved sex with girls-how soft and wet they were, how their breasts moved with their breathing, how quiet their voices could be, even when filled with such passion.

"Seifer..."

Hecxy held tilted her head a bit, biting her lip, trying not to scream-he was hitting her cervix each time he thrust in, and she could tell she'd be bruised later.

But she didn't care.

This felt too amazing for her to care.

"I'm gonna cum in you!"  
"Seifer, I'll-" She gasped. "I'll get pregnant!"  
"I don't care!"

He forcfully held her hips, thrusting into her as deep as he could, then released his seed inside of her.  
She felt the whiteness release into her, leaking into her womb.  
She sighed in contentment.

"Ah..." He grunted a bit, feeling a wave of exhaustion sweep over him.  
He held her like that for a few moments, then, slowly, pulled out.  
"Thanks, Hecxy. I needed this."  
She started to sit up, but he put a hand to her chest and held her down. "Keep it inside...it's a fetish of mine."

Her pale cheeks were reddened some,but she remained laying back. "Alright..."

Seifer lay next to her, arm around her neck, holding her close.  
He liked the feeling of having this little girl next to him, in his arms, protecting her.  
It felt...masculine.

She was already heading off into dreamland, when there came a harsh knock on the door.

He'd recognize that knocking anywhere.  
Besides, the only other person who had a housekey was his boyfriend.  
"It's unlocked." He didn't feel like getting up.

Vanitas opened the door with a very unhappy expression upon seeing that his Seifer had already had his sex with a girl.

"Who's this slut?" He scoffed. "Anyway, don't let her sleep with you, she'll get her woman...stuff everywhere."

"This Hecxy," Seifer yawned into his hand.  
Hecxy growled. "I'm not a slut."

"Whatever. Get out. I'm ready to have sex...Sora left the house, so I've been bored out of my mind."

Seifer sat up, honestly not feeling so much up to sex at the moment. "Alright."

"I thought you were gonna talk to him about letting me join the relationship," Hecxy whispered.

"I will, I will." He spoke up. "Hey, Vanitas, y'know, Hecxy's a nice girl. She just wants to be loved, so what do you say you try her out, too?"

Hecxy's eyes widened and her jaw dropped.  
That wasn't what I meant, she thought as she rolled her eyes.

"Hell no!"

"C'mon, Vanitas. Don't be so scared of girls."

"Scared? I'm not scared of anything!" His golden eyes squinted.  
So what if he found the idea of having sex with a woman repulsing?  
That didn't mean he was scared of them.  
"Just for that!" He walked over to the bed, grabbed Seifer by the hair, and threw him onto his stomach, the bed bouncing. Hecxy sat up, hugging her knees, watching quietly.

Vanitas unbuckled his uniform pants, as he'd been too lazy to change when he went home that day. His tie was already loosened, shirt unbuttoning, collar bones exposed.

He then whipped out his cock, already erect, and without any mercy pushed it into Seifer, unlubbed.

Seifer held onto the sheets tightly, trying not to cry out-damn this was raw!  
And it hurt!

"Vanitas..."

His lover began thrusting in and out of his tight asshole, grunting, moaning.  
"Ah...that's right. I'll teach you!"  
He grabbed Seifer's own member, squeezing the head with his thumb roughly.

Seifer was moaning like a bitch now, mouth agape, cyan eyes staring back at his lover.

As much as he loved the feel of being inside a girl, he wasn't sure if he loved the feeling of a man being inside of him even more.  
He felt his insides constricting, heightening the sensation for both boys even more.

Vanitas slammed into his prostrate, earning him a yelp.  
Once he had found the spot, he made it a point to thrust his hips in a way that he would continue coming into contact with it.  
That was the one spot he could always use to get anything he wanted.

"Good boy, Seifer!" He laughed, fastening his pace.

Without any warning, he came. Hard. He made sure to squeeze out every last drop into the blond, and realized he'd scratched his back up to hell.

"Heh. Sorry. Was I too rough?"  
"Don't tease me..."  
Vanitas pulled out, tucking his now flacid member into his pants and zipping them. He took a seat on the bed, laying back lazily.

Hecxy was still watching, blue eyes sparkling in amazement.

Vanitas glowered at her. "What's that look for?"

"You guys...that was..." She blushed, looking away.

Seifer flipped over onto his back, feeling a bit sore.

"Yeah? Spit it out." Vanitas swiped a pillow from the floor that had fallen off at some point during the wild afternoon.

"That was kinda cute. You two, I mean~"

"Heh. Thanks. Maybe next time I'll let you get a turn with me."

Seifer couldn't believe his ears. "Are you serious?"

Vanitas shrugged. "Maybe. You said she just wants to be loved, right?" He gave her a smirk.

His idea of love was very different. 


	6. Yellow Eyes, Dripping White

A/N

This is what I do during my four hour speech class.

x

Vanitas x Seifer

x x x x

No. 6

Prompt: Soft

Yellow Eyes, Dripping White

x x x x

"What the hell is this?" Vanitas stared at the plush heartless before him.  
It was about seven inches in height, it's eyes two vividly yellow, oversized buttons, and a mischievious smile sewn across it's black face.

The black haired boy had been laying on the couch at his house, trying to get some shut eye before his weekend came to an end, when his boyfriend set the toy in his lap out of nowhere.  
He'd been so tired, he hadn't even heard Seifer sneak in through the window.  
The entire weekend had been used to party-Friday at Axel's apartment and Saturday at Xemnas's new condo.  
The latter had been much more tame, but a party was a party, even if the host was a haughty rich kid.

But Sundays were for sleeping, they were meant to be a restore point of sorts for the black haired teen.

"I won it in the carnival last night." Seifer took a seat on the armrest of the back, leather couch.  
He and Vanitas had made quiet a few memories there, as well.

That's right, Seifer had opted to go to the carnival in town instead.  
So typical of him, Vanitas thought to himself, to opt out of a party.  
He was the less social of the two.

Vanitas reluctantly felt the plush-it was soft, squishy and the velvet texture was comforting against his calloused hand.  
"Like it?"  
"Give it to that girl. You know I don't like...things like this."  
"I won her a big one. This one's for you."  
"Well...thanks." He gave the dirty blond boy before him, who was so good looking that had he not been too tired he would've had his way with, a half smile and then a kiss on the cheek.

"I'm going to the drive in with Riku and some others...wanna come?" He adjusted his beanie.

"Nah. I'm too tired. I overdid it." Vanitas groaned, recalling that Riku had been smashed all weekend as well, intaking at least twenty shots only the night before. He had stumbled the entire night, Sora at his side, tipsy.  
Where the hell did he get the energy to go out tonight as well?  
He made a mental note to ask Riku the next day at school-if he didn't skip.

"Alright, see ya tomorrow, then." Seifer waved at him, then left as quickly as he came, out the window and into his black jeep.

Vanitas put a pillow over his face as he heard the vehicle start up-damned thing was too noisy.

He rolled over, facing the couch, burying his face in the fluffy goodness.  
He had forgotten about the heartless plush, which was now rubbing against his crotch through his red, Pokeball print boxers.

He moved his hips forward in curiousity-the little doll felt so...soft.  
"Huh." He sat up on one elbow, looking to both sides to assure he was truely home alone-he suspected his twin was with Riku and wouldn't be back until late tonight, if at all.

He slowly pulled the waistband of his boxers down, exposing his flacid member to the semi-fuzzy material.  
The yellow eyes seemed uncaring that a penis was being rubbed in it's face.  
Vanitas chuckled and sat up, spreading his legs and roughly smashing the soft fleece into his cock.  
He felt the blood rush to member.

He was actually getting hard from this!

"Heh."  
He smirked and began thrusting harder, careful not to get carpet burn from the fabric.  
The sensation against his manhood, his most precious pride, had his golden eyes glazed with lust.  
His cock slipped back and forth over the heartless's body, between it's stubby and stiff arms and legs.

He continued bucking his hips, his lean body breaking out into a sweat.  
The toy retained it's gentle smile, even as Vanitas aimed his member to release his gushing seed onto it's face.

"Damn..."

He never in a thousand years would have suspected he'd get off on a plaything.  
He felt smug and somehow proud as he watched his seed drip down those yellow, gazing eyes that seemed to expect nothing but hugs and sunshine.

With a humph of satisfaction, Vanitas set the heartless on the table, facing away from him, then sunk back into the couch, boxers up, to slip into sleep.

It'd be much easier after an orgasm, even if he did risk Sora walking in to find a new, cute plush covered in his semen.

Perhaps he'd use the opportunity to corrupt his goody two shoes twin. 


	7. Hollywood Heat

**A/N: I'm sorry this has taken such a long time to update! I'm still determined to finish this, though as this is my OTP. I'm also thinking of starting a Deviantart group for VaniSei…**

**A lot has happened in the past month or so, and I'm married now…yay.**

**Alright, here's what you came for!**

x

Vanitas x Seifer

x x x x

No. 7

Prompt: Hold

Hollywood Heat

x x x x

He was an actor—a minor character set in the background at some shooting that was taking place across the street from his office.

Seifer Almasy was blond, built, and handsome—just the way Vanitas liked his men. The screenwriter had been suffering from an extreme case of writer's block since he'd been moved to Hollywood—the sunny days and humid summer weather were already causing him to gain a slight tan that he hated. His partner had managed to keep her porcelain complexion at the cost of receiving odd looks when taking a parasol out at any occasion which required them to be outside.

Other than the weather, Vanitas enjoyed California. His office was twice as roomy as it had been in the small town of Greece in Kentucky—that was where he and his partner collaborated on a movie script, submitted it to a major film industry, and overnight became millionaires when the fat cats loved their idea.

It had been quiet the transition from a small town with no nightlife to hitting up the red-light district every weekend. Vanitas loved how he could now have sex practically any time he wanted—but he was pickier than that. He liked to scope out the pick of the litter.

But he hadn't expected to spot such a prize outside his office window, when he was boredly twirling his pen between his fingers.

"Hey, I'm heading out for lunch," Vanitas called to his partner, leaving no sooner than the words came out of his mouth. He was met by the glaring sun and west coast heat the moment he stepped out.

He wasn't sure just what production was being shot; just that it involved a woman being rushed away in a stretcher after being stabbed by a robber. He stood against a streetlight, out for a camera view, and grinned to himself as he watched the boy play the part of a startled pedestrian—he'd never get anywhere like this! The extras of the movie industry were nothing but attractive pawns, willing to do anything to advance on the board, one step at a time. They were often easily overpowered by those that had already progressed to the next level.

Their life was a sad one.

_Sad life of a pawn_, Vanitas grinned to himself as the director declared, "action!".

The actors portraying medics began hauling away the realistic, bloodied dummy of the victim, and Seifer took his cue to stand on the curve, cyan eyes widened in horror. He was surrounded by other extras esignated to feign the same reaction.

But _he_ seemed to stand out amongst them.

"Annnd cut!"

The rcording ceased and the actors resumed their true selves, relaxing. Seifer still seemed tense, but his expression softened as he made his way to a water cooler set down by some unused cameras.

Vanitas decided to make his move; he walked towards the taller boy. "Nice acting."

"Heh. Thanks." He wondered if this black haired man was mocking him—in his tux and sunglasses he definitely looked like one of the higher ups.

"I'm Vanitas Osmint." He held out his hand in a friendly manner.

"Osmint? As in, the author of Desperation Dreamt Despair?" He smiled faintly and shook his hand.

"That means I've gotten quiet the reputation lately." Vanitas chuckled, then scanned the boy up and down to make sure he was really as attractive as he'd seemed from the office window. His lightly sun kissed skin and tight muscular build was to die for.

"The second book in the DDD series is actually going to be made into a movie. Are you interested in maybe acting in it?"

"Seriously? But, you haven't even seen my look. Don't let my good looks alone convince you—I'm actually a great actor." Seifer grinned. He was used to girls hitting on him, but guys too? This was too rich.

Vanitas lowered his glasses just a bit, so his topaz eyes could peek out. "Let's talk about this at my place, shall we?"

"_You're hot, I'm hot. We can have some really hot sex, Seifer."_

"_I've been kind of homesick lately, honestly." It was a hard thing for the former head of the Disciplinary Committee to admit. "I wouldn't mind just having someone to hold or hold me."_

_Vanitas hadn't expected to see this kind of vulnerability, but he leapt on it like the predator he was._

The two boys were so entangled in each other that they didn't even make it to the bed once Vantias unlocked his the front door to his estate. They were kissing fiercely, their tongues overlapping each other in a mix of saliva, as Vanitas took the opportunity to pin the blond to the satin couch. He wasted no time and took hold of Seifer's already hardened erection, pressing his thumb against the head in harsh swirls.

"Already this hard?"

"Yeah…" Seifer's face was flushed, his cheeks red. It had been well over a year since he'd had this kind of interaction with another person. He missed Hayner more than he realized now. It had been so long ago but it seemed like no time at all that he was holding his boyfriend tightly in a goodbye kiss.

"You want me to fuck you?" Vanitas hissed, licking his lips in a devilish manner, his own cock throbbing beneath his pants.

Seifer nodded quickly, reaching over to single handed unzip his newfound lover's pants, allowing his erection to spring out. He began stroking the heated flesh.

"Yeah, you do." Vanitas chuckled and went from kissing Seifer to biting down on his neck. Hard. Seifer held back his screen as he felt the other draw blood for a moment, but it only made his dick stiffer.

"Vanitas…Put it in…" He moaned, his hand loosely running over Vanitas's chest. He wasn't even fully undressed.

"Hasty, aren't we?" Vanitas yanked down Seifer's pants and gave his cock a swift lick before flipping the boy onto his side. Positioning himself behind the boy, he quickly positioned himself and pushed his erection into the tight opening. "Oh god…"

Seifer let out a moan—it'd been so long since he'd felt this sensation, the feeling of being dominated by another man…"Vanitas…"

"I've got you, it's fine," his rough voice was almost comforting as he ran a hand down Seifer's side, thrusting his hips back and forth, feeling his walls tighten. Fuck—this felt amazing. It felt as if his kid hadn't had sex in forever!

"Dammit you're gonna make me cum…" Vanitas growled, fastening his pace, heated breathe leaving droplets on Seifer's neck.

"Go ahead…" Seifer had begun tending to his own pleasure, hand squeezing his hardened member, jerking the skin to and fro.

Vanitas came inside of Seifer, nails digging into his arms, holding him place, and no sooner had Seifer came himself, his own sticky seed running onto his hand.

"That…that was amazing," he panted.

Vanitas smirked and sat up, sighing in relief. "Yes, yes it was." He looked over at his newfound lover and loosened his tie, which he'd neglected to do the past hour. "I must say, you really are something."

Seifer blushed a bit, rolling over to face Vanitas. "Thanks…so are you…next time, I top?"

"Heh. You've got a long way to go." But Vanitas liked that spark of determination he saw in those cyan eyes. He liked it a lot and thought maybe he'd keep Seifer around.


End file.
